


they never know

by trembleseos



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Idol-Verse, M/M, Oneshot, WayV - Freeform, Xiaodery, a bit of repetition, based on a exo song, nct - Freeform, they're careless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trembleseos/pseuds/trembleseos
Summary: I've opened all of me for youMy eyes, the deepest part of my heartIn a world that's closed without a small crackIt's the only place that's open for you
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 14





	they never know

**Author's Note:**

> based off of; they never know - exo

hendery looked across the table where xiaojun was standing, his full attention on the older boy. xiaojun looked back at him, his face turned another color, pink. they were inches apart, they were so close with each other they could hear each other's breathing. the atmosphere felt different from the rest.

this time, no one's eyes were on them, monitoring their movement. this time, they weren't trying to play at something risky, not that they cared so much anyway. they were in their world, hidden away from everyone else. a world no one else would feel but them. there was so much tension, waiting for one to make a move.

xiaojun couldn't help but get lost in hendery's eyes, the only eyes he wouldn't ignore. he reached out for hendery's face, cupping his cheek, and slowly brought himself closer. this time, feeling each other's breath on their lips.

_They never know_

_A completely different world_

_Only we can feel it_

_They never know_

_The reason why we became this close_

the tension was getting and stronger by the minute, their lips now touching. they moved in a rhythm no else knew. they didn't care if anyone walked in on them, it was just their world where no one else lived but them. fingers were getting tangled within the hair, the room suddenly became hot.

this time, there was less care and hesitation. they went past the line. they didn't care what anyone thought or had to say. it was just them two.

hendery couldn't remember the first time they've ever done something like this, but what he did remember was he learned not to care about what anyone had to say as time went on. they would never understand the feelings. they never know.

_Yeah, don't listen to the things_

_That try to break us down_

_They're jealous of us_

_Because we enjoy it rather than avoiding it_

_Our own message_

_They targeted it_

_Hurting us however they wanted_

_The more I kiss the scars from the arrows_

_I'm falling more for you every day_

xiaojun was a gem to hendery, something he was lucky to have. they would never know that feeling. they will never know what it feels like to have xiaojun's lips on their skin, the warm touch of him, and the beauty of xiaojun himself.

they both knew everyone had said something about them, their relationship. but they ignored what they had to say. ignoring the whispers whenever they were caught being in the moment. they were less than what they seemed to like.

they would never know the feeling. they would never know how it felt like to be in their own world. but that was perfectly okay with hendery, and it was perfectly okay with xiaojun.

they never know.

_I'll cross the line first_

_To the place where you are_

_Baby tell me where the line is_

_Baby tell me where the line is_

they finally went past the line. it was just them two and no one else. hendery finally found the line to where xiaojun was. they were happy with each other and that was all that mattered.

_they will never know_.

[twt](https://twitter.com/trembleseos?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best to fit this story to the lyrics of the song, sorry if it didn't really go that way :T i hope you still enjoyed tho!


End file.
